


Santa's Little Helper

by Zapino



Category: Troyler - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtuber RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bottoming from the Top, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Costume Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Riding, Roleplay, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Sillyness, Some Plot, actually copious amounts of flirting, xxxmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zapino/pseuds/Zapino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler has to step in for the resident Santa at the mall where he works extra after class. He hates the costume he's forced to wear, but perhaps one elf in particular can help make the situation a bit better... by having a seat on Santa's lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's Little Helper

-

“I am not wearing the belly.”

I looked up from where I was pulling curly-toed slippers onto my feet to glance at the two men arguing by the lockers to my left. Tyler, clad in a white sleeveless top and bright red pants, was holding up a fake belly and wrinkling his nose at it, while Mr. Johansen stood with his arms crossed over his chest in front of him.

“Santa is supposed to be big-bellied and I’m expecting you to wear that to complete the costume, Mr. Oakley,” Mr. Johansen replied with a raised eyebrow while tapping his foot. “Now hurry up and get ready, you’re on in 10 minutes.”

With that, Mr. Johansen turned and walked toward the door, but before he left the staff’s combined changing room and lounge, he turned to give Tyler one last meaningful look. “And thank you for taking this on in such short notice, Tyler. You’re a life-saver and the kids will love you,” the balding man added before stepping out and letting the door swing shut behind him.

Tyler glared at the closed door, muttering something about guilt trips under his breath. I smiled at the scowl on Tyler’s face, already knowing that the argument had been won the moment our boss had played the but-the-joy-of-dozens-of-children-is-in-your-hands-card earlier. Tyler was a softie when it came to kids, a fact that Mr. Johansen seemed to be well-aware of, which ended up landing him the role of the mall’s resident Santa Claus when the regular guy called in sick. Of course, the job came with the daunting task of housing children of all sizes on one’s lap for several hours while they listed off endless wishes for expensive gifts – gifts that their parents would probably only buy a fraction of – in preparation for the big day looming just around the bend.

‘I wouldn’t mind having a seat in Santa’s lap, myself,’ I thought, letting my eyes roam unabashedly over Tyler’s back when he turned it toward me while shrugging on the fake belly with a huff. The white top he was wearing stretched quite deliciously over his shoulder blades as they flexed with his movements, and I could feel a wicked smirk form on my lips when my eyes fell to his pert ass, accentuated by the velvety, red pants.

Tyler was a veritable feast for the eyes and it was a fact that I had been aware of ever since getting this part-time job to round up some extra cash. We were both studying at the local college, but hadn’t really met before ending up here at the mall as colleagues, since we didn’t share any classes. He was a senior and I was a sophomore.

It had been just the start of fall term when I walked out of the manager’s office, contract in hand and ready to start work that following Monday, that I’d first seen him. Tyler had been sitting in the sofa outside, waiting to be called in after me, and I’d almost stumbled over my own feet when he’d glanced up at me from behind thick-framed glasses. I wasn’t at all prepared for the small smile that played on his lips when our gazes locked and lingered. He sure was cute.

Giving a cursory nod in acknowledgement, I had felt my cheeks blush as he gave a little wave by just lifting his fingers from his lap while I walked by. I’d been able to practically feel his eyes on my back when I moved through the narrow hallway lined with doors that led off into different meeting rooms and offices. Once I’d reached the main door at the very end, I hadn’t been able to help but look back over my shoulder. Immediately locking eyes with him again, I’d seen his smile grow bigger; he didn’t even try to hide the fact that he’d been staring. I’d quickly scurried out the door, not sure how to handle the attention.

That had been our first interaction of sorts, making the following Monday afternoon a tad bit awkward at first. At least for me. Tyler, on the other hand, had greeted me with another smile and a friendly “Hi” when I’d shown up outside the staff room as instructed, finding him already there and waiting for the staff assistant to show us around. Again, I’d nodded at him and mumbled a soft “Hello” in response, once more noticing how he kept on staring at me as I shifted awkwardly, looking at my feet. There had been a heavy silence between us after that, lasting for what felt like hours before the assistant finally showed up and led us through our brief tour. The woman had chatted away with Tyler, who’d instantly started asking her eager follow-up questions about the in’s and out’s of our new workplace. After a short while, their easy conversation and Tyler’s open enthusiasm had me relaxing too and even joining in a few times.

Tyler’s friendly and open personality had been contagious and impossible for me to avoid after that. By the end of my first week of working at the local mall, he and I were already laughing at our own inside jokes.

The job wasn’t necessarily challenging or even that much fun; just emptying trash cans, cleaning the big window panes, and running the floor-cleaning machine along the long walkways after closing – that sort of thing. But it gave me something to do after school besides studying and brought in some well-needed extra cash. An added, quite enjoyable, bonus was that Tyler was there to keep me company almost every day.

Today, one week before Christmas Day and in the middle of the mall’s busiest time of the year, was probably the most off-balance I’d ever seen Tyler in our months of working together. No wonder, at that. I wouldn’t want to be in his shoes right now, even if they did come with a shining ‘gold’ buckle on top.

“Are you just gonna sit there and watch me fight this thing, or are you actually going to help me?”

Tyler’s voice brought me out of my daydreaming, finding him looking at me over his shoulder and clearly struggling to close the clasps of the stuffed monstrosity of a prop over his back. I wondered briefly if he’d caught me staring, but didn’t think much of it since it wouldn’t have been the first time if he did.

That part of our interactions was more recent, with only a few weeks having gone by since its addition – the flirting.

Left unacknowledged was the unmistakable fact that we both lingered just a smidgeon too long while looking at each other when we thought we might get away with it and, perhaps more often than not, even when we didn’t. There was really no question that both of us found the other attractive at this point. It had been with the introduction of touch, however, that the real flirting had begun.

Tyler had flung his arm over my shoulders late one night just before our shifts ended, asking if I was going home for Thanksgiving. It would have come off as an innocent gesture if it hadn’t been for the fact that he’d then slowly trailed his hand across the back of my shoulders and given a little squeeze before letting his arm drop back down. I must have looked a bit shocked at first but the smile I gave him after a few seconds lifted the shadow of uncertainty from his face pretty much instantly.

That had set off a chain reaction, making us take every opportunity to touch in any way possible and getting more and more daring with it as time went on, to the point where I’d just held back from bursting out in laughter at the absurd amount of contact we always kept lately. His hand on my lower back, my hand stroking his arm, his fingers linking with mine while showing me how to correctly hold the window wipe to clean the elevator mirrors and holding me steady by the waist as we stretched to reach the top of said mirror while he stood – close, warmth, breathing – behind me… It was funny in that ‘we probably look ridiculous right now’-kind of way, but really, laughing should have been the furthest thing from my mind when I had Tyler practically feeling me up whenever he could.

So when I rose from my seat and walked over to help him, this meant just another chance for me to do the same.

“Will you be okay?” I asked, wanting to show some friendly support for Tyler in face of what he was about to endure. I fiddled a bit with the two clips that were to hold the belly in place, not quite getting them to close over his broad back. I went to loosen the bands a bit to make them longer before trying again.

“Yeah, I’ll manage,” Tyler answered, glancing over his shoulder. “I just wish I didn’t have to wear this,” he added, clasping the belly at the front and jiggling it. “Or that fucking beard. I’ll probably end up with a rash.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” I mumbled as I focused on getting the clips closed and smiled when I heard them click into place. I ran a finger back and forth under each of the bands over Tyler’s back briefly, setting them in what seemed the most comfortable positions. Before I stepped back, however, I reached out and flattened my palms over the warm fabric of his top and ran them down his sides, checking to make sure the bands weren’t digging in anywhere. And to cop a quick feel, but that didn’t have to be the main reason if he were to ask what I was doing.

He didn’t and I could have sworn I felt him shiver minutely under my hands, though I couldn’t be sure since he stepped away and turned around almost immediately after, leaning over to pick up the big red jacket from the bench beside us.

“Besides,” I continued, “Red seems to be your color.”

Tyler glanced up at me from where he was straightening up to shrug the jacket onto his shoulders.

“Really?” he asked, seeming surprised.

“Mhm,” I nodded with a smile while gesturing at his ever perfect quiff. “Goes nicely with your blond hair.”

“Thank you,” he smiled back, holding our gaze in that lingering manner which I was used to by now. But then his smile fell as he looked back down at the bench, where the rest of his gear laid spread out. “But it’s a small comfort when it’s gonna be covered by this…” he picked up the red Santa hat, which conveniently came with shiny, white curls to mimic hair attached around the edge, “… in a minute.” Tyler wrinkled his nose in distaste. “Oh god, why did I agree to this? I’m gonna look ridiculous.”

I lifted an unimpressed eyebrow at him before glancing down at my own legs, currently covered in bright green stretchy fabric. I’d been coerced into joining Tyler in the ‘Santa-meet-up crew’ today simply because he’d refused to be alone in his misery. I’d protested that he wouldn’t be alone at all, since there would be others there to help him out, but he’d been adamant that if he was going to be dressing up in a silly costume, then so would I.

“And this is somehow better, is it?” I asked as I looked back up at Tyler and pointed at my legs. “These hide nothing.”

It was true; the green tights included in my elf costume were embarrassingly revealing and I was once more eternally grateful that the long-sleeved shirt that came with them was long enough to grant me at least some modesty. Even if it was just barely. Should I be required to bend over at some point, I’d be giving a very nice view of my ass to anyone looking. Ultimately, I could’ve just as well have been pants-less.

“And that’s a bad thing because...?” Tyler trailed off as a mischievous smirk formed on his face. He openly ran his eyes down over my currently shirtless torso to land somewhere in the vicinity of my crotch and I felt my skin flush under his scrutiny.

And there was the very latest addition to our little game of cat and mouse – innuendo. It might have seemed like little joking digs to anyone who should happen to witness it, though I knew just as well as I suspected Tyler did that even with the humorous tone, we were mostly quite serious. All it would take for it to go to the next level was one of us actually taking the other up on our not-so-subtle offers. And just like all the other times before, I felt a bit overwhelmed under the prospect of doing just that. I was pretty sure I wouldn’t be denied if I responded to the open invitation. The signs were all there, so I don’t know what made me hesitate. Yet, I did.

Quickly turning around to go find my shirt, suddenly very aware of just how exposed I was, I heard Tyler snigger behind me.

“Nice try, but those tights do amazing things to your ass too.”

‘Wow, okay, that’s a first,’ I thought to myself as I felt my eyes widen at the blunt statement. None of us had been quite that forward before. Perhaps Tyler was reaching the end of his rope and wasn’t too fussed about being subtle anymore.

Trying not to show any outward reaction to his comment, I stayed facing away from him while I pulled on the green shirt.

“Yeah, well, this is entirely your fault anyway, so you can quite frankly kiss it,” I retorted over my shoulder as I fastened the buttons of my collar.

“Just name the time and the place, elf boy,” Tyler drawled and I couldn’t keep but look back at him then, finding him still smirking at me as he slowly buttoned his red coat.

I pointedly raised an eyebrow at him, silently conveying my question of ‘and just what the hell was that?’, which resulted in his smirk widening into a grin as he released a loud cackle, unable to keep a straight face for long under my stare. I made sure he saw me roll my eyes at him before turning away again to hide my smile, reaching for the belt that came with my costume.

‘So that’s the way we’re gonna play it?’

I chuckled softly before the loud voice of our boss rang out from the vicinity of the door, asking if we were ready. Rushing to finish getting ourselves dressed, nothing more was said on the matter as we hurried out of the room to go face the crowd of eager children and tired parents.

-x-

“Remind me never to have kids,” Tyler groaned as he flopped down in the middle of the couch lining one of the walls of the staff lounge.

The mall had closed half an hour ago and, after we had helped usher the last shoppers out through the sliding doors, Tyler and I were the last two left in our shift – in fact, in the entire mall – as our other colleagues practically ran out of there, claiming exhaustion and family responsibilities and whatnot. It was nearing 10:30 p.m. but seeing as neither of us had any classes tomorrow we could spare the late hour according to Mr. Johansen.

“Oh come on, Tyler,” I scoffed. “Kids are great; I want ten.”

I smiled down at him as I pulled off my pointed hat, plopping the candy cane back into my mouth, having surreptitiously stolen it from the cauldron I’d been lugging around while offering the minty treats to the children queuing up to see Santa.

“Get back to me after you’ve been a mall-Santa for five hours straight with just two bathroom breaks,” Tyler grumbled while sitting up to shrug out of his jacket, having already removed the hat and beard on our way back to the room, practically ripping them off.

His ruffled hair was slightly sweaty from the heat of the Santa costume, the perfect quiff a distant memory now as it flopped down over his forehead in damp tousles. I found myself licking my lips reflexively as I watched him finally struggle free from his warm jacket and fling it aside carelessly. He reached back to try and remove the belly, only to huff and let his arms fall back to his sides a few seconds later when he realized he couldn’t reach the fastenings.

“Something wrong?” I asked around my wide smile, feigning bewilderment while twirling the candy cane between my thumb and index finger. There was something about Tyler’s change in demeanor from his usual bubbly self that made me inexplicably cheery. 

Tyler lifted his eyes to my face, clearly annoyed and probably over the entire situation, judging by the blank look he gave me. Honestly, he was making it almost too easy for me to rile him up with my teasing.

“You’re the elf here,” he pointed out, “aren’t you supposed to be one of Santa’s little helpers?” he added and lifted his hand to run it through his messy hair.

The movement made the subtle muscles in his arm tighten and flex, while the bottom of his tank top rode up along with the fake belly as it lifted from the pull on the shoulder strap. My eyes flickered over his body, suddenly not knowing where to look (except for skipping quickly over the protruding attachment over Tyler’s midsection).

After lingering on the small sliver of skin exposed at the elastic waist of his pants, I finally lifted my eyes back to Tyler’s when it fell out of sight as he lowered his arm. The sudden hunger I felt must have shown on my face somehow, since I could see him gulp as our gazes met again.

I hesitated a few moments, biting my lip and leaving the silence to fill with heavy anticipation. We’d been dancing around this for long enough. It was about time one of us made a move and it looked like it would be me. This was also the perfect opportunity to take the innuendo to the point of no return. This was going to be fun.

After leaving Tyler waiting for a response long enough for him to start squirming slightly under my stare, I moved forward and unceremoniously plopped down sideways on his lap.

“I’ll help you with whatever you want, Santa,” I murmured, ignoring his gasp of surprise while smirking at him from my seat on top of his thighs.

“What are you doing?” Tyler whispered a bit breathlessly as he looked at me with widened eyes.

“Just being a good little helper, like you asked,” I replied angelically while looking wide eyed at him like it was the most innocent thing in the world to be doing so by sitting on his lap. “Now, let me help you with that.”

I shifted back a bit, placing the candy cane back into my mouth before wrapping my arms around his waist and leaning in closer, reaching up behind his back to open the clips I had fastened earlier. I kept our faces level, working my way up his back to the second clip by sense of touch alone as I kept my eyes locked with his. The close proximity made me able to spot tiny green flecks in his blue eyes; something I hadn’t noticed before.

Tyler seemed to be frozen in his spot, the steadily increasing rise and fall of his ribcage and the small puffs of warm breath hitting my face the only indication that he was indeed still breathing. His arms hung limply by his sides as I worked my fingers over his back, making sure to brush his skin through the thin, damp fabric of his top as often as I could.

Once the fastenings were opened, I leaned back again, pulling the fake belly with me. Tyler lifted and bent his arms to aid in its removal and, when I’d thrown the stuffed prop aside, his hand came down to rest on my knee. I wiggled on his lap, shuffling closer into the empty gap between us from where the belly had been and looped my arm around his shoulders.

“All better?” I asked after pulling the candy cane out of my mouth with a little ‘pop’, smiling at the still stunned expression on Tyler’s face as he continued to stare at me. He drew a deep breath, letting it out slowly through his slightly parted lips and nodded.

“Much.” The single word came out a bit raspy and my smile widened, knowing it was all my doing that he was so off-kilter that he couldn’t even control the quality of his own voice.

“Mr. Santa,” I continued in a conversational tone, raising my voice into more of a falsetto. “Aren’t you gonna ask me what I want for Christmas?” Sucking the candy cane back into my mouth, I fluttered my eyelashes, thinking that if I was going to do this I might as well go all in.

Tyler looked at me like he thought I’d lost my marbles or something, yet seemed willing to play along when he responded in a hesitant voice.

“So… uh… Troye. What do you want for Christmas?”

Pulling the slowly shrinking stick of candy from my lips once again, I allowed my smile to brighten at his cooperation.

“Can I get a car, please?” I chirped and jumped eagerly in place on his lap, knowing it would make my thigh brush over his groin.

Tyler let out a soft grunt, tightening his hand on my knee while lifting the other to grip my waist in an attempt to hold me still.

“A- A car is an expensive gift but I’ll try my best,” he replied, sounding strained and closing his eyes briefly. “Anything else?” he asked after a few moments, opening his eyes to look at me again.

“Hmm…” Pretending to think hard, I lifted my narrowed eyes to look up at the ceiling while tapping the sticky end of my candy cane against my pursed lips.

“Oh!” I exclaimed as if in sudden realization, letting my eyes widen as I looked back at Tyler. “Can you please put something sweet in my stocking for when I wake up on Christmas morning? Like a candy cane?” I held up my treat in between our faces, only just holding back a giggle when Tyler went a bit cross-eyed as he focused on it. “I just love these,” I drawled and opened my mouth, wrapping my tongue around it suggestively and pulling it in before closing my lips around the minty sweet.

The hands holding me tightened further. With his eyes fixed on my mouth, Tyler gasped quietly when I tugged on the curved end of the candy, pulling it almost all the way out before sucking it back in again. Tyler licked his lips as a tiny, seemingly involuntary moan escaped him and the corners of my lips lifted when I couldn’t hold back a pleased smirk at his reactions. That seemed to bring him back from wherever he’d been, making him blink and glance up at me briefly before his eyes fell back down to my lips, his pupils visibly dilating.

“Definitely,” he breathed. “Candy canes. Lot’s of candy canes.” He looked back up into my eyes then, and the darkened quality of his gaze gave me pause as I felt a distinct stirring in my groin.

Something seemed to shift in Tyler’s demeanor during the silence that fell around us, making me almost dizzy from the sudden arousal that shot through me when the hand holding my waist began a slow caress back and forth on my lower back. The ticking of the wall-mounted clock echoed loudly through the otherwise deserted lounge as I found myself holding my breath, waiting for Tyler to continue.

“So that’s your sweet-tooth covered. Was there something else you wanted?” he murmured in a deep voice that I’d never heard him use before, making me shiver. Goose bumps rose on my arms and neck as Tyler’s other hand started moving slowly up my leg, curving in to trail his fingers over my inner thigh.

“I don’t know…” I answered quietly and shifted even closer to his body. “Maybe you can help me think of what to wish for?” Sliding my hand up from his shoulder to his neck, I stroked my fingers over his skin and up into the short hair on the back of his head.

Tyler sighed softly through his open lips and closed his eyes. His hands gripped me firmer and pulled me closer against him, making the side of my leg come into sudden contact with his hips, and consequently, the semi-hard evidence of his arousal. I gasped and tightened my hold on his neck.

“Can’t imagine what that would be…” Tyler whispered, his hands now tightening and loosening in succession to work my body against his in slow, almost rolling motions. A wave of heat lapped over my skin as I watched him bite his lip, still having his eyes closed as he lifted his hips almost imperceptibly every time he pulled me closer.

“What you got there, Santa? An early gift?” I said barely above a whisper, my breath speeding up in time with my heartbeat as I abandoned the candy cane, throwing it aside to boldly reach down between us, sliding my hand over his lower stomach, into his lap and settling my palm over the firm bulge in his velvety pants. “For me?”

An unmistakable moan rose from his throat as his hips jutted up into my touch, his eyes snapping open to stare at me while the hand on my back fell down to grip my ass.

“Maybe…” he murmured and bent his head to look down into his lap as I began slowly moving my fingers over his length, feeling him grow ever harder in my hand. “Would you be able to handle it?”

I moaned and hardened fully inside my confining tights. Deciding that we’d both had enough teasing, I wrapped both of my arms around his neck and leaned in closer, locking his gaze with mine.

“Oh, I can handle anything you give me,” I whispered and closed the distance between us, sealing my lips over Tyler’s. ‘Finally,’ I thought and moaned again when Tyler immediately began moving his lips under mine, kissing me back with urgency. He groaned and opened his mouth to let his tongue slip out and nudge at the seam of my lips. I opened up, allowing him to dip inside, and wrapped my tongue against his in a heated, slippery caress.

Stretching my neck to keep our kiss from breaking, I shifted back from his body and turned to face him fully, bending my leg up and over his lap and settling my knees on the cushions on either side of him. I sank back down, making sure to press my hardness firmly against his. Tyler’s warm hands settled lower as he moaned into my mouth, splaying his finger out over my ass while his thumbs rested in the little dip on the front just where my thighs became my pelvis. I rolled my hips, silently urging him to pull me harder against him, and he complied by tightening his hands and lifting up to meet my movements.

Our arousals pressed together firmly and I gasped into our kiss, opening my eyes and ripping my mouth away from his to pant against them when a sharp thrill of pleasure shot through me.

“Tyler?” I whispered, swallowing hard around my rapid breathing and tipping my head forward to rest our foreheads together, looking down at where we pressed tightly against each other.

“Yeah?” he gasped, tightening his hands as I continued to move my hips against his.

“I’ve changed my mind. I want this for Christmas.” I emphasized my words by once again slipping my hand down between us, this time wrapping my fingers firmly around his length and moving my hand in steady strokes through his red pants.

Tyler’s hips stuttered and his mouth fell open on a harsh exhalation. His tongue came out to lick his lips and we stayed that way for a few moments while he seemed to become lost in the sensations of my touch. When he blinked his eyes open to look up into mine, a smile spread on his face and he chuckled gently.

“I guess that can be arranged… on one condition.”

“What’s that?” I breathed.

He leaned in to whisper against my lips, his eyelids falling half-closed while his hands slid back to settle over my ass, grabbing it firmly and causing me to whimper softly.

“Have you been a good boy this year?”

Smiling at his playful reference to the little act I’d pulled to get us here, I made sure that my voice carried the same teasing quality when I replied.

“No, Santa, not at all.” I rolled my hips forward, making my hand press firmly against him. “But I promise I’ll be good for you.”

And with that, I pressed my lips to Tyler’s again, both of us opening up to let our tongues meet and twirl hotly against each other with matching groans of approval. Lifting one of his hands to the back of my neck, Tyler tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss, setting off a sudden desperation to our movements in our efforts to get even closer.

I let go of the hardness in my hand to reach around his waist and down his back, grabbing and lifting the hem of his white top. Pulling it up, Tyler leaned back and lifted his arms to let me tug it over his head before crashing our open mouths back together when he was freed. While his hands rediscovered their apparent fixation to my ass, I placed mine at his shoulders to run them down over the hot skin of his naked chest, pausing momentarily to flick my blunt thumbnails over his nipples on my downward route.

Tyler moaned into my mouth and stroked his hand up under the long hem of my green shirt, hooking his thumbs into the waist of my tights and running them slowly back and forth under the edge. I squirmed a bit, gripping his sides tighter with my knees as his teasing touch tickled the sensitive skin of where my back swelled to become my ass.

Reading the silent question in his actions, I nodded into our kiss and broke it slowly to back out of his grip. I slid my knees back and off the couch to stand on slightly shaky legs in front of him, watching him watch me as I reached up under my shirt to tug the green tights down, finally freed from their confinement. Once I’d pulled them from my feet, however, I kept my boxer briefs on as I sank to my knees. Hearing him moan in realization of my intentions, I spread his legs with my hands and shuffled forward to fit myself in between them.

Catching his gaze from under my hooded eyelids, I leaned forward, slowly trailing my hands up his thighs and on to catch the waist of his red pants with my fingers. Tyler lifted his hips to aid me when I tugged on the velvety fabric, pulling his underwear with them as I shifted my eyes from his face to watch the unveiling of his hard erection. I heard Tyler groan and saw his length twitch under the fixed attention of my gaze. A clear drop of fluid formed at the slit, glistening temptingly as it began slowly sliding down the underside of the darker skin that covered the tip of Tyler’s thick erection.

Not able to keep from moaning in anticipation, I bent forward and took the very tip into my mouth, suckling at the drop of pre-come and moaning again as Tyler’s taste burst through my mouth. Tyler whimpered above me, his hands snapping to grip my hair as I lapped at his soft skin. Flicking my tongue over the sensitive string on the underside of the flared head, I tugged his pants and underwear further down, securing the elastics under his balls to keep them from snapping back up over my prize. With my hands freed to roam, I inched them higher and wrapped my fingers around his hips. I pulled at them and sank my lips lower, hoping that Tyler would understand that he was allowed work himself into my mouth at will. In fact, I wanted him to.

He must have heard my invitation loud and clear, since his fingers tightened in my hair and began pushing me down on his length with a long, drawn out moan. I let go with one of my hands to reach it down my own body, sliding it inside my tented underwear to tug slowly on my pulsing hardness. Taking a deep breath, I opened my throat when I felt him nudge it and swallowed him down.

“Oh,” Tyler moaned, sounding almost in awe. “Oh my god, Troye.”

Perhaps he hadn’t been prepared for my range of skills, or in particular, my lack of a gag-reflex. Swallowing around him once more, knowing that the tightening of my throat would feel amazing, I was more than a bit disappointed when Tyler suddenly pulled on my hair and started lifting my head. I sucked hard around him as my mouth traversed his erection, resulting in an obscenely wet popping noise when my lips left his skin.

“Fuck, Troye. I wanna last a little bit longer than five seconds, thanks,” he panted as he stared at me with eyes almost completely covered in black. Tiny droplets of sweat glinted on his forehead and his cheeks were flushed with color.

Wrapping my unoccupied hand around his slick member, I pumped it steadily in time with the strokes I made over my own length.

“‘Fuck Troye’, huh?” I mimicked as another wave of heat washed over my body at the prospect of him doing just that. My voice came out a bit hoarse from the workout my throat had gotten when I continued, “I like the sound of that.”

I rose from my position at Tyler’s feet and winked at the confused look he gave me when I turned to walk over to my locker at the other side of the room. I smirked to myself as I dug through my things in search for the condom and small tube of lube I had taken to keeping in my book bag, secretly hoping for a situation just like this one to arise. Slamming my locker shut, I quickly walked back toward Tyler with the smile still lingering on my lips.

When I looked back up at him, my steps faltered a bit to find him watching me while lazily stroking himself, his legs spread as wide as the lowered waist of his pants allowed and leaning against the back of the couch. He looked like something out of a wet dream – or perhaps more like a porno – with his rumpled hair, hooded gaze, and flushed skin. He bit his lip when I moved closer and quickly shimmied out of my underwear. My erection made the long hem of the green shirt that I was still wearing lift at the front and I was pretty sure I looked either ridiculous or positively wicked right then. Either way, Tyler seemed to like it as his eyes fell to my length while a low hum of approval rose from his chest.

Lifting my knees to place them on either side of his legs, I slipped wordlessly back into his lap and settled back to sit on his legs while handing him the lube. I went to work on the plastic wrapper, opening it to pull out the condom and reaching forward to roll it carefully onto Tyler’s length. Squeezing out a generous dollop of the slippery substance onto his fingers, Tyler spread my knees by use of his legs as he reached his hand under me and past my balls to smear the cold lube over my entrance.

“Sorry, it’ll heat up quickly,” he whispered as I gasped and lifted my hands to grip his shoulders to steady myself when he slipped a finger inside me. I closed my eyes at the sensation and moaned when he moved his finger in and out for a few moments before carefully adding another. I gasped at the intrusion, shuddering when his fingertips skimmed over my prostate briefly.

“Do that again,” I whispered, gripping his shoulders tighter in anticipation of the pleasure I knew would follow. However, Tyler pulled his fingertips back and away from where I wanted them the most and kept them just out of reach of that delicious spot as he pumped his fingers. After a few moments, it became clear that he wasn’t going to grant me what I wanted and I whined in annoyance at his teasing.

Opening my eyes to look into his, I tilted and rolled my hips in an attempt to press his fingers back into my prostate, only resulting in Tyler pulling them almost entirely free of my heat. I frowned at the smirk that appeared on his face, his eyes glittering in mischief as he clicked his tongue.

“Patience,” he whispered just as he slipped a third finger inside me, stretching me in almost lazy strokes.

My eyelids fluttered but I concentrated on staying focused on his eyes as I leaned in closer and captured his lips in a slow kiss, hoping to distract him enough for him to forget about anything to do with ‘patience’. Just before he could deepen the kiss, I leaned back a bit to breathe against his lips.

“I have been patient, Tyler. I’ve been waiting for this since the first time we met. Now let me just fucking ride you already.” I finished my little speech by surreptitiously sliding one of my hands down to grab his erection again and squeezing it gently.

Tyler’s head snapped back a bit to stare at me, breathing into the space between us for a few silent seconds before slowly removing his fingers from my clenching muscles. His hands slipped back to grab my ass from underneath and lifted me slightly to pull my hips closer. I shuffled forward while Tyler leaned back and slumped down to settle a bit lower in his seat. His fingertips skimmed the cleft between my cheeks, gripping and spreading them a bit as we looked down to better our aim while my hand kept his length lifted from his body. When the tip of it brushed at my entrance, I stilled for a moment and looked back up at Tyler to catch his eyes again.

Once he lifted them to meet mine, I held his gaze and, bracing myself on his collarbones, I began pressing down onto his length. I hissed a bit at the dull pain when the flared tip breeched my opening but didn’t stop moving. I chewed at my lip, continuing to bear down on Tyler’s erection as my body slowly adjusted to the size and feel of him. Tyler’s hands grabbed onto my hips and I was sure his fingers were going to leave bruises on my skin by how hard he gripped me. He moaned at the snug fit and just as I was almost all the way down, he suddenly pulled me flush against his hips with a groan.

I gasped and choked, screwing my eyes shut as my muscles clenched around him, not at all prepared for the force in which he pressed me against him. Digging my fingertips into his skin, I held still as I panted in shallow breaths to give myself a moment to adjust to the intrusion. When my trembling muscles relaxed a bit again, I tested the waters by rolling my hips gently, gasping again as the hot length inside me pressed against my inner walls. My entire body tingled at the sensations and I moved my hips once more, this time in a swiveling motion, making Tyler’s erection swirl and brush firmly against my prostate.

Whimpering weakly as hot pleasure lapped over my skin, I loosened my grip on Tyler’s shoulders to lean back and settle them on his knees behind me, letting my head loll back on my neck. The new angle made Tyler press persistently against my sweet spot and I lifted my hips slowly, feeling my arms shake a little under the strain of holding my weight, and sank back down, letting Tyler’s length reclaim its place inside me. Repeating the motion, moving a bit faster each time, I soon established a rhythm to the pumping of my hips while almost constant, whimpering moans tumbled from my open lips at the sharp pleasure shooting out from where I worked myself over him.

Tyler’s grasping hands helped to hold me steady as I moved on his lap, lifting on the upstrokes and letting gravity settle me back down. I lifted my head to glance down my body, watching the tip of my own erection being covered in pre-come as it oozed out of the slit in a steady stream from the stimulation on my prostate. Angling my hips back a bit on every downward movement, I moaned as my length lifted away, making a clear string form in the sticky fluid and stretch between the skin of my taught stomach and the tip of my erection, never breaking but always threatening to as I rolled my hips over and over again.

Feeling the strength in my now violently trembling arms start to give out, I groaned deeply as I settled down to rest for a moment. Tyler seemed to understand my predicament and reached up to gather me into his arms, pulling me to sit upright and slump forward against his chest. I let my head fall to his shoulder and mewled as I wrapped my arms around his neck to hang on as he lifted my hips and began pumping his own upwards. He added a little twist to his hips at the end of a particularly deep thrust, and when I moaned in appreciation at the stretching sensation at the rim of my entrance, he kept on doing it as if to make sure every stroke was designed to open me up even further.

“You feel so good, Troye,” Tyler panted against the skin of my neck. “I always knew you’d be amazing.” He moaned and sealed his lips over my skin, kissing his way up to my ear to whisper, “I can’t wait to fuck you a second and third and a thousand times over again.”

I laughed breathlessly and lifted my head to look at him, my breath leaving me in huffs every time he filled me back up and pushed the air from my lungs.

“Let’s get done with round one first, okay?” I smiled at him. “But doing this a thousand times does sound like an idea with potential.”

Leaning back in to capture his lips in a deep kiss, I reached down to wrap my hand around my straining length, feeling it jump in my hand as Tyler brushed his tongue over mine in time with his thrusts. His movements steadily increased in speed, signaling his imminent completion, and I sped up the strokes of my own hand to match his pace.

Tyler hands tightened once more, pulling me down against him with every thrust of his hips, making me bounce slightly on his lap as our movements grew ever more desperate. Tilting my hips forward, sharp pleasure shot through me when his erection pressed insistently against my prostate and I whimpered loudly when I felt the beginning tingles of orgasm rush over my heated skin. Tyler’s thrusts began to stutter and I tugged on my own flesh with urgency to reach my high in time with him.

A low, guttural groan rose from somewhere deep in Tyler’s chest and he ripped his mouth away from mine to gasp harshly against my lips as he pulled me down hard onto his length one last time. I shouted my own moan when I felt his erection twitch and jump with release inside me, the sensation being the final bit of stimulation I needed to tumble over the edge and into the blinding pleasure of orgasm. My muscles clamped around him like a vice as I shuddered and spilled myself over my hand, some of my release shooting out to paint Tyler’s chest.

Our bodies shook under the strain, our muscles contracting spasmodically as we clung to one another. Eventually, the twitching juts of my hips ebbed out into random, sudden jumps as I breathed harshly in the aftermath of my release. When my inner muscles relaxed their grip around Tyler’s length, I slouched forward in his arms, feeling him wrap them securely around me. I rested my head in the crook of his neck, panting against the side of his neck as if I’d just run a marathon, only then noticing the dampness of our skin as perspiration had formed to cover us in a light sheen from our efforts.

I could feel the movements of Tyler swallowing harshly through the warm skin at my lips and his ribcage rose on a deep inhalation before he whispered.

“As far as Christmas presents go, I have to say that this one tops all the others I’ve ever gotten.”

Smiling against his skin, I pursed my lips to kiss it lightly before lifting my head to look at him.

“Thank you, Santa.”

Tyler chuckled and pressed his lips to mine to give me a lingering kiss.

“Merry Christmas, elf boy.”

-


End file.
